It's Not About What It Is, It's About What It Can Become
by BlackTigerG2
Summary: By the magic of the Lorax and nature itself, There were always two Once-lers. One was a monster destroying Truffula Valley with his thneeds, the other tried to prevent it at every step-only to become corrupted and broken instead. The Lorax is a cruel protector indeed. Eventual Oncest, noncon, 'Daddy', big business, abuse, and fluff when needed. Written under alias JustCookie
1. The First Chapter

JustCookie/BTG2-The first chapter is always the hardest! This is my second Lorax fic, but my first multichapter Lorax fic. So the timeline will be kind of screwy, but hey, it's fanficiton. I am not entirely sure how this story will turn out, I have nothing planned, yay for writing by ear! Eventually the Oncest will make an appearance. I hope you enjoy this story of mine.

Warnings: Angst, bad attempts at humor, confusion, sad and sappy times, moral corruption, physical and emotional abuse, and ONCESTONCESTONCEST!

Have fun!

**It's Not**** About What It Is, It's About What It ****Can Become **

The First Chapter

The split was painful.

A million needles pricked his skin; Digging into his pores, scraping the surface of his bones.

A pounding rumbled his skull, and his eyes itched and stung.

Pearly teeth chattered harshly, making the gums leak a coppery flavor.

His limbs buckled and stretched, joints disconnecting—reconnecting.

His belly flopped and condensed, intestines being pulled to their outmost lengths.

With quaking fingers, he unsuccessfully reached out to grasp his ghostly self that was quickly vacating through his chest.

Finally a voice that was his own, but not- left his throat in a ghastly white shriek to be heard by the darkness he had succumb to, only to enter into another.

The Once-ler had become two men.

"_I am the Lorax, I speak for the trees!"_

" _You leave me no choice…if you're not gone by the time the sun sets on this valley, all the forces of nature will be unleashed upon you….you have been warned…"_

…_**But I didn't listen…**_

Regaining consciousness was mostly likely the very last thing that The Once-ler wanted to do at the moment. His body was worn and in pain. He was in his bed in his modest home surrounded by truffula trees and wildlife. The Once-ler's hand smoothed over his face, clearing his sinuses and rubbing his tired eyes with his thumbs. Streaks of moonlight made their presence through his window, the curtains pushed to the sides. On a shaky arm, The Once-ler was finally able to sit up on his bed. He noticed his hat was missing and he was in his bunny pajamas, even though he could not remember ever putting them on or falling asleep for the matter of fact.

_**But that dream. That pain. **_

So he must've gone to bed like normal to even dream, right? Rubbing his eyes again, his stomach growled, begging for food. Maybe pancakes, even if it was the middle of the night. Last he had pancakes, he and the Lorax were still on speaking terms. After selling his first thneed and calling upon his family to live in the valley with him—the Lorax would only leer at The Once-ler, raising his hand, eyes pleading—begging him to stop making thneeds. The Lorax could already tell that with the success of Once-ler selling his first thneed, was leading to a much darker future. Only one tree has been chopped down, but the tufts were slowly being plucked, and then knitted into the strange invention.

_**No longer a rinky-dink operation.**_

The Once-ler family had yet to arrive, considering how far the valley is to their home in the middle of nowhere. The clock hanging from the wall told him it was half past three.

His head still hurt.

"Aw man, what a dream…"

Then out of the darkness came, "Dream? Do tell, Once-ler."

The Once-ler stiffened, too afraid to move his body but his eyes scanned the darkness. Only strands of the moonlight giving him some sort of idea as to whom or what was in his home.

_**That voice. It was mine. **_

"Wh-what, who are you? Who's there? What's going on?!" Once-ler shot out of bed, his pathetically thin wrists up in defense in front of his face. In the corner, near the fridge, out from the darkness—came the figure which had spoken to him. The figure was tall and thin, with dark hair under a fedora—his fedora? The figure's clothing consisted of a gray vest, a white, long sleeved undershirt and a pair of striped gray and black pants—HIS clothes too?! The figure from the darkness was himself.

"Uh—uh—wha—umm—who—me? You are ME, but I'm me. I'm pretty sure I'm me, and I've always been me! So who are you, who are you?!"

"Jeeze, are we always this high strung? Or is tonight special?" The other Once-ler said in a very sarcastic manner.

"Tell me who you are or I'll, I'll—I'll do something!" The frightened Once-ler reached for his guitar that was propped up behind him against the wall and lifted it over his head in an 'intimidating' manner. The Other Once-ler only laughed into his hat.

"Hey, stop laughing at me, ME!" The Other Once-ler stifled his chortles and stood up straight. He took three long strides to his counterpart, grasping the neck of the guitar still above The Once-ler's head. He pulled it roughly from the other's hands.

"You want to know who I am right. I am The Once-ler, we are The Once-ler. I thought that this would be obvious. I mean, c'mon."

"But there can't be two me's. I've been me my whole life. Who are you to pop up out of nowhere and say you're me too?!"

"Because I am made from you, Once-ler…"

_**Made?**_

The original Once-ler was pushed onto his bed with an 'oof'. The Other Once-ler took a seat on the kitchen chair, dragging it closer, so he could sit directly in front of himself. He crossed his legs haughtily, his back straight.

"So I am assuming you do not remember that late afternoon. After Mustache said his little curse on you? Don't you remember the pain….the split? You must think it to be a dream."

The Once-ler— the Once-ler sitting on the bed that is, let his jaw hang open and his mind race.

"Too complicated for you?" The Other Once-ler snickered.

"NO! Just—give me a minute. You said something about a curse? Mustache can curse people?! How long have I been asleep? That dumb argument we had for at least a week ago!"

"Yes, but the effect of his little threat didn't take root until three nights ago. So that dumb argument as you call it actually happened almost a week and a half ago."

**I sold my first thneed three days ago…**

"… I was pulled out of you, like a spirit, and then I took this form. It's crazy, I remember everything. I've had three days to think about this as you slept. I awoke before you; well I was never really asleep. After I was extracted, or birthed if you want to call it that—I was on the floor and in a daze. I was naked and cold. Hence why I am wearing this drab outfit—"

"HEY!"

"—which I took out of your drawers as you can tell. I did not feel like walking around naked. Seriously, don't you have anything green? I find myself liking that color, hm. Anyway, you, on the other hand was passed out on the floor; but you were also shaking a bit. You would've been kinda cute if you weren't crying as you slept."

"So it was you who put my pajamas on me?"

"Well, yeah. I couldn't leave you on the floor; it was rather annoying having some lump on the ground. So I picked you up, got you into your little kiddie pjs and tucked you in. I've just been hanging around your little bear friends and eating your food, waiting for you to wake up. I even knitted some thneeds. Mustache didn't like that you chopped down more of his precious trees to make them. He likes to glare, doesn't he?"

"Woah, I was asleep!"

"Well he kinda thinks YOU did it," The Other Once-ler picked at his nails.

"Thanks for elaborating things for him, you jerk…"

"Well he was the one who did this right? Shouldn't he already know who I am, who WE are? Doesn't the mystical Lorax have some sort of inkling as to what has happened?" The Other Once-ler pouted childishly, his bottom lip sticking out. The Once-ler rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh, but HOW did this happen? And why? I thought the peanut was going to keep pulling stupid tricks to scare me out of the valley, NOT THIS. What's the purpose? And don't you think it's strange that—at least from what you are telling me—we are the same person, same DNA—but we are functioning as if we were always separate people? Just, I don't know what to think anymore..."

The Other Once-ler shrugged.

_**Is THIS really not a dream?**_

"Nope!"

"Excuse me?"

"You asked if it's a dream. It's not…"

The Once-ler's eyes popped.

"You-you can hear me-?"

_**In my head? **_

"Apparently."

"This is too heavy for me—ummmm-"

"Once-ler."

"Nononono, I'M The Once-ler. I've been The Once-ler the longest! Plus I'm the original."

The Other Once-ler smirked, tipping his hat, "well maybe it's time for an upgrade."

The Once-ler stood to his feet, hands on his hips as The Other Once-ler merely watched with a bored expression, "don't get your thneed in a knot, I'll just call you Oncie, it's cute."

"…Mom calls me that..."

"I know…"

"Then you know that it bothers me! She calls me that when she's disappointed in me, which is ALL THE TIME."

"Well we can't go around calling each other 'The Once-ler' people will think we are cracked."

"People will think THEY'RE cracked when they see both of us walking around together in town."

"Then we won't go to town, at least not together, Oncie."

"Stop that!" The Other Once-ler stood up from his seat and took off the fedora and put it on Oncie's head, "it's cuter on you..."

"Why do you keep calling me cute, a bit narcissistic, isn't?"

The Other Once-ler merely grinned, showing his teeth to Oncie, his eyes narrowing, "we may look alike, but the way you act—it's cute, Oncie. So fidgety."

The cute Once-ler ignored his nickname, "the way I act? How would you know?"

"I've been inside you the whole time, moron. The Lorax merely brought me out. Now I am a living breathing personification."

"Personification? Of what?"

"I don't know. Coolness?"

"Oh, oh you are just a piece of work, you know that? Yeah, we are different. I can already tell that you are narcissistic, sarcastic and a jerk." Oncie crossed his arms and sat down back onto the bed. His hunger long forgotten, now replaced with a heavy annoyance in the pit in his stomach.

_**But he's apart of ME.**_

"If you wanted to hurt my feelings—"

"Ugh, cut the dramatics."

"Hehe, you caught me."

"Alright, we can figure this out when the sun is up. I know I've been asleep for three days, but after all this, I am exhausted."

Both Once-ler's climbed into bed, after The Other Once-ler shed his pants and shirt, leaving him in heart boxers—scooted next to his twin. Oncie gritted his teeth uncomfortably. Having yourself sleeping beside you-it HAS to some kind of twisted dream induced by a rancid bar-ba-loot fruit. He will investigate in the morning.

Unconsciousness is most definitely the better option.

What a pickle the Once-ler(s) found himself (themselves) in.

So what do you guys think? Boring, I know. First chapters usually are, hopefully I can get some encouragement to keep writing. Here's to some angsty Oncest!

-JustCookie/BTG2


	2. The Second Chapter

BTG2/JustCookie-Here it is you guys, chapter 2! Once again I screw up the timeline, lol. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. =3

Warnings: Angst, bad attempts at humor, confusion, sad and sappy times, moral corruption, physical and emotional abuse, and ONCESTONCESTONCEST!

Have fun!

**It's Not What It Is, It's What It Can Become**

The Second Chapter

Three nights ago…..

His body, convulsing, sweating—tears drying across his face leaving damps marks—lies on the cold ground. The small home he had made for himself in the Truffula valley was deathly silent, albeit a heavy panting coming from _another_ person laying across to the first incapacitated man. The other figure was also sweating, yet his shaking was quite moderate compared to the other's. The second figure's breathing deepened, yet slowed to a steady, normal pace. The new person opened his eyes slowly, now staring at the ceiling, blinking until his vision cleared. His head lulled to the left and to the right, shaking the thick of confusion from his skull. Finally, now finding the strength to move, the figure pulled himself up to a sitting position, hurling his body to his hands and knees—now noticing his nakedness, yet does not care at the moment. With one last shake to the head, the figure's eyes looked up to take view of the other body in the room. The other body was shaking and whimpered, long arms hugging his body in a pathetic attempt to comfort himself on the floor.

"Dammit.."

The figure crawled forward, towards the unconscious dark haired man, unashamed of his nakedness since the other person was currently in a deep slumber. The figure's bare knees cause the floor to lightly creak under his weight. The un-named man leered over the other's body, taking in the distraught look on the young man's face.

_**Cute.**_

A hand found its way into the unconscious man's hair, letting the pads of his fingertips feel the softness and sweat of the strands. The hand lightly traveled down the other's cheek, the tip of his nose, lips and then the chin.

"What happened to you?"

_**Who are you? **_

"What happened…to me?"

_**Who am I?**_

The figure pushed himself up with his hands, to stand up on his knees. He then hooked an arm under the other man's shoulders and kneecaps, lifting him into his arms. With a strong push of his legs, he lifted himself and the other man along with him. The sleeping man's head lulled into his 'savior's' chest, still lightly shaking, but appreciating the newfound warmth from the figure's naked skin.

He was placed on the bed.

The other figure looked around the room, unsure as to what to do. He had just awoken in some man's home, nude and in a daze. Yet this man on the bed sparked something in the figure's head.

_**He seems so familiar. Have we met before? **_

He spotted what seemed to be a dresser. The man's clothes were damp from the excessive…whatever has happened to him. Something strenuous obviously occurred to wreak such havoc on one's body. He couldn't leave the man is wet clothing. Opening the dresser he found a wardrobe of clothing very much so lacking in color.

Grey pants, grey vest, white shirt and a fedora hanging from a hook above the dresser.

"Guh, fantastic…"

He pulled out these clothes and slipped them on after locating some underwear, minus the fedora. No need for that right now. Opening another drawer he found what looked to be sleeping pajamas—and they had bunnies on them.

"It just keeps getting better doesn't? What a five year old…"

But they seemed appropriate since he had no idea how long the other man would be out. Grabbing the pajamas, he headed over to the sleeping man. The sleeping body was slowly stripped from his sweat soaked clothing, including his underwear. The clothes were tossed into a corner—to be dealt with later. One would think that a situation such as this would be awkward, yet the un-named man felt completely comfortable and wanted to help this man. He was shivering and exhausted. He needed help.

Quickly, the pajamas were buttoned and slipped on the slumbering body. The covers followed suit, being pulled up to his chin.

"You're welcome, buddy."

The figure stood up to head towards the sink to wash his face. The cooling water helped with the on-coming headache. Reaching for a towel, the figure caught a split look into a mirror hanging near the sink. His eyes grew large, mouth shooting open in a silent gasp. He looked towards the bed then the mirror again then back to the bed.

"—holy….shit…"

===3===

"How about you NOT hog all the syrup, Mr. Greedy-Pants?"

"I can't help it Oncie, your pancakes are just so yummy."

"Don't try to be cute. I'm still mad at you."

The Other Once-ler merely gave a 'hmpf' in response, "I said I was sorry."

"Hey, I woke up with your hand on my—my—you know…"

"—on your crotch! Jeez, you really are such a five year old. Hey, I said I was sorry. I was asleep too. I can't help what my limbs do in my sleep!"

Oncie stuttered, "Yeah, well—you could at least TRY."

The Other Once-ler just smiled and shook his head. Down goes another pancake into his gullet. Oncie had finally gotten ahold of the syrup when they both heard a progression of knocks on the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

…

Knock. Knock. Knock.

….

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!

Both Once-ler's replied, "WHAT!"

"Let me in you lying, Beanpole!"

"Oh great, it's Mustache…" The Other Once-ler said.

"Yeah and he's ticked because YOU chopped down more truffulas!" Oncie retorted, standing up from the table heading towards the door.

"It was only like seven…"

"ajjhsisdsks! SEVEN?!"

"Actually more like a dozen…"

In a dead panned tone Oncie opened his mouth, "I hate you. I really do."

The Other Once-ler continued eating his delicious pancakes, Oncie angrily opened the door, The Other Once-ler smirked.

"—I said let me in-! Oh, well that's better. I got a bone to pick with you, Scarecrow!" Oncie shut the door behind him, the sunshine now blinded him, but he continued to stare down at the small Lorax.

"Oh really, 'cause I got some choice words for you too!"

"You broke your promise!/You cursed me!"

Only a swomee swan song could be heard from a distance.

"What are you talking about, Beanpole?"

Oncie grunted and rubbed his tired eyes, damn headaches.

"Don't play dumb, Mustache. You know what I'm talking about. Your dumb little threat which was not just a threat, but a cure?! Are any lights turning on in that fat head of yours?!"

The Lorax raised a brow and took a step back, "Has breaking your promise rattled that skull of yours, Beanpole? You sound like a lunatic."

The Once-ler threw his hands up in frustration, "Ugh, you know what you did! I was unconscious for three days because of this—this SPLIT you caused!"

"Split? Okay, now I know you're losing it. Did you eat a bad bar-ba-loot fruit..?"

"—no!"

"Well, anyway. You cut down more of my beautiful trees for your ugly invention. You promised to never, EVER cut down another tree. And no amount of marshmallows is going to gain back the trust of the creatures in this valley!"

"Technically, I didn't cut down the trees. Well, I did, but not ME, per se. It was The Other Once-ler!"

The Lorax took two more steps back, he clicked hi tongue, "Okay—soooo, I'm just gunna go check on the humming fish. You have fun…with yourself. But I better not catch you cutting down anymore of my trees! I'll be back when you're not crazy!" With that The Lorax turned tail and ran towards the river to 'check on the humming fish'.

"Just great."

Oncie headed back inside. The Other Once-ler was sitting on the bed, strumming his old guitar. The chords were light and airy, simple but soothing. That is until The Other Once-ler opened his mouth, "ever think about getting a new one. This guitar is so ratty. Look at the strings sticking out. It looks like a bar-ba-loot getting electrocuted."

"Hey, hey, hey—I LOVE my guitar. Besides the hat, it's the only thing Dad left behind."

"Hmm."

"Oh and by the way, thanks for doing the dishes," Oncie thumbed at the sink with nearly three feet of syrupy dishes sitting in it.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

Oncie stiffened and gritted his teeth, but said nothing. He walked towards the sink, turning on the faucet.

_**Am I this annoying to other people? **_

"Yes."

"Gah, stop doing that!"

The Other Once-ler strummed a few chords, "then stop thinking so loud. I'm trying to write a jingle."

"I already got a jingle!" Oncie scrubbed the first dish roughly.

"Oh yeah—_the thneed is good the thneed is great—_because THAT'S impressive marketing skills."

Oncie threw down the dish and wiped his hands on his pants angrily, "but I DID sell a thneed! I've already gotten some orders in after the place got bombarded by the townspeople—"

"—orders that you are behind in—"

"—because I was unconscious for three days—"

"—but I filled them. It's why I cut down more trees. No need to thank me." The Other Once-ler tightened a string, his tongue sticking out slightly.

Oncie was taken back, his face became red, embarrassed by his outburst, "Oh, well, thanks."

"I said no need."

Oncie was still flustered, but at least the orders had been filled. Pretty soon they will be getting a lot more orders and need more hands to make thneeds. Good thing his family would be here soon. Oh no—the family.

Just then, an obnoxious horn from a large, puttering RV came in the vicinity of The Once-ler's home, knocking down trees left and right.

The Once-ler family had finally arrived.

===3===

Ruh-oh. Family's here! And what's going on with Mustache? Hope you liked this chapter. I needed to progress the story, but I'm not sure if this chapter counts as a Once-ler. I like how I write the interactions between Oncie and Other Once-ler, I think it's funny. What do you guys think? If there's any confusion about what happened, feel free to let me know!

-BTG2/JustCookie


	3. The Third Chapter

BTG2/JustCookie-Gah! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! Things were getting complicated at home and I just could not get myself to write. But as I'm typing this, The Lorax is playing on my Netflix and it got me in the mood haha Anyway, I hope that from now on I can update more regularly. (That is, if life doesn't get in the way) I don't particularly like this chapter, because it's setting everything up, so I found it boring.

Thank you to all you guys reviewing! **horsewhisper3, Duchess-Chihime, USUKdreamer, AsianCutie93, whyevenask, kitchen,** and **Fallenangelqueen.** It really helps! And to **FANGIRL**—I don't know if I will ever finish my DBZ stories, but if I do I might revamp them from the beginning or I might give them a face lift with some editing. I wrote those when I was like 15, so I'm like meeeh on them right now. But ya' never know!

So here is the next chapter!

**It's Not What It Is, It's What It Can Become**

The Third Chapter

"What a dump…"

"HEY! Aunt Grizelda!"

Oncie's grin grew as he watched his family members exit the RV one by one. He was greeted with a very hard high five from Brett (after throwing a Bar-ba-loot across the field that is), kisses from his Mother and a neck wringing hug from his very short uncle. Aunt Grizelda continued to sneer at her new surroundings.

"We always knew you would make it Oncie! Riiight?"

"Hey! I love this guy!"

"But you always said I wouldn't amount to anything, remember?"

"Oh, hush your mouth; I was just trying to motivate you!"

"I'm glad you clarified that because that actually hurt my feelings for a really long time…ANYWAY, you're all here and you all work for me and that's cool. So, let's get to work!"

With a screeching shrill, Oncie's Mom yells at Brett and Chett to set up the RV—and to stop throwing bears. With a smash of a big, red button, the RV began to unfold like a giant origami flower. Rooms sprouted, lines with linens sprung out, satellites dishes perked up and cheesy lawn decorations graced the grass underneath. Seeing this shameful display against nature only angered the Lorax, who at the time was playing a nice card game with the forest's creatures.

"Back up. Time out. Nobody move an inch. Nobody is moving in here. You gotta go—goodbye!"

Aunt Grizelda shrugged her large shoulders and sneered once more, "So who invited the giant, furry peanut?"

"You callin' me a peanut, huh? I'll go up your nose!" The Lorax cracked his neck as Aunt Grizelda handed over her purse, both ready for a showdown. Oncie intercepted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—you wouldn't hit a woman." The Lorax's eye grew large.

"….That's a woman…..?"

After splitting up the two powerful forces, Oncie was able to calm down the situation even though Lorax insulted his family. He then introduced his friend—umm, acquaintance.

Oncie's eyes sparkled as he explained that his rinky-dink operation was about to blow up into an enterprise. The Lorax could only frown and ask, "Which way does a tree fall…?"

"Uhh, down?" Oncie hesitantly answers

"A tree falls the way it leans—be careful which way you lean…" The Lorax turned around and took his leave to rejoin the other creatures.

===3===

A figure stood alone in the small, locked house, peering out the window to watch the events unfold in front of him. He grunted in an annoyed manner as he watched the Lorax leave the area, "No, Mustache—you better watch which way _you_ lean…"

The Other Once-ler continued to huff at his situation. Oncie had locked him in the house, afraid what his family would say or do if they saw two Once-lers. He completely understood Oncie's logic, but he also did not care what Oncie's family thought. He barely cared for them as humans. Technically they are his family too, but he couldn't bring himself to have the same fondness Oncie did for them. He has Oncie's memories—and he knew how the terrible family treated his Oncie as a child.

They were cruel.

They were unsupportive.

They made Oncie cry and feel horrible.

Only a faux affection was ever shared between them in public to keep up appearances.

The two Once-lers may have shared a body, but their minds were different. Oncie could easily forgive his unbearable family, he was sweet and naïve. Whereas the Other Once-ler—he held a grudge.

And just like The Lorax, the family will only get in the way in time.

"Hey…. the family is settling in, in the RV. Brett and Chett are playing bar-ba-loot football and I think Aunt Grizelda is ready for a nap. Hehe."

The Other Once-ler was too enthralled in his own thoughts that he did not hear the door unlock and open; revealing Oncie.

"Oncie."

"You're mad at me, aren't you? Look, I can't let Mom and them see that there are two of us, of me—"

"What are we going to do about Mustache?"

Oncie was surprised that the other him dropped the whole situation of being locked in the house. Oncie let his shoulders fall. He took off his hat and placed it on the table as he took a seat. The Other Once-ler stood across from him, gazing at Oncie with his arms crossed.

"—I don't know. I don't really see a problem."

"That's because you aren't seeing the big picture, Sweetheart. He's a threat to our business. He did THIS,-" Once-ler gestured between the two of them, "—then what else is he capable of?"

"I know he kinda grates on the nerves, but I like Mustache—sorta. I don't wanna hurt him."

"I didn't say I was going to hurt him. But if he keeps poking his little orange nose in places where it doesn't belong, he will become a problem." The Other Once-ler unfolded his arms and softened his gaze towards his twin. He smirked—a facial expressions foreign on the face of the Once-ler (at least Oncie's face) and walked towards the sitting Once-ler.

"What are you-?"

The Other Once-ler took his twin's face into his hand, his fingers cupping the chin identical to his own and looked him dead in the eyes, "you want to make something out of yourself, don't you?"

With a trembling breath, Oncie answered, "we-well yeah, but—"

"Then here is a lesson in the real world. Eliminate the competition first, before they eliminate you…"

"_Eliminate_?!"

"I don't mean KILL him—but _watch_ him from now on, Oncie." The Other Once-ler removed his fingers from Oncie's face, which was now red partly from being so close to his twin, but mostly from frustration. "Just watch him."

"Why are you so distrustful now? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. And I'm just being cautious. I'm going to help you build your dream—a world filled with thneeds. But you are too nice; you need some cunning to go along with that dream of yours."

Oncie stood up quickly and planted his hands atop the wooden table angrily, "I can handle myself."

The Other Once-ler could only look at his twin smugly.

===3===

Short I know! And kinda boring, but I gotta keep this train moving, lol. And It's 3am and I'm running on orange soda and ramen! 0_0

I'm trying to show Other Once-ler "changing", I'm struggling with HOW to do it, but I'm guessing its gunna be a slow transformation haha If any of you guys have an ideas, I would be happy to read them!

-BTG2/JustCookie


End file.
